Black Badger: Lock-in Part 2 (Comic 2)
Black Badger and Jaden stared each other down as gunfire and destruction surrounded them inside the base. Jaden then charged at him, with Badger jumping back and leaping up kneeing him in the face. Jaden staggered back, with Badger quickly leaping up and diving back down with a hard right knocking Jaden to the floor. Badger then ran up and began punching him in the face over and over. Jaden then yelled out in anger “Stop!” He then punched him back in the helmet, knocking him into the ground. Jaden then rose to his feet and grabbed Badger by the head and slammed him into the steel wall next to him denting it. Jaden then said “I’m going to tear you apart.” He then began to squeeze down on his helmet slowly cracking it. Just then a bullet hit Jaden in the back making him turn his head. He then saw Alex standing up with a handgun aimed at Jaden. Jaden smirked and said “Your next.” Alex then shot him in the eye making him drop Badger. Alex then said “I never was a fan of waiting.” Jaden then charged at Alex, with him shooting a barrage of bullets bouncing off his skin. Jaden then slammed his fist down on Alex, who quickly rolled out the way. He then threw a device at his head blowing up in his face burning him. Alex then said “You’re not as tough as you look.” Jaden then smacked him into the ground, and picked him up by his arm. Alex then spat in his face and said “Do your worst, you piece of shit.” Jaden then crushed his arm in his hand making him yell in pain. Badger then began to rise to his feet, and threw his helmet off with his being badly crushed and cracked. Badger then jumped on his back and began choking him out. Jaden released Alex and tired to reach behind to grab Badger, who moved around to prevent him from getting him. Jaden then slammed his back into a wall over and over, as his face began to turn completely red. Jaden then fell to one knee gasping for air, as his face turned purple. Jaden then slammed his back into the ground right before he was choked out. Badger then lifted Jaden up a little, to wiggle out from under him. He then rose to his feet badly bruised and scraped up. He then ran over to Alex to check on him and saw his arm was shattered. Badger then said “Are you alright?” Alex then said “Besides my arm being used as a toy, I’m doing fine.” Badger then said “I’m sorry, I should have taken him out faster.” Alex then said “It’s not your God damn fault Badge, now let’s take this base back.” Badger then helped Alex up and said “Just don't get yourself killed.” Alex then said “Says the guy who just almost got his head crushed.” Just then a soldier flew on to the ground in front of them completely dead. Alex then aimed his gun, with Badger in a fighting stance. Shadowstar then walked out into the shadows with her blade glowing green with energy. She then said “I’m getting out of here, whether I have to go through you or not, is completely up to you.” Alex then said “Your not going anywhere.” He then shot at her with Shadowstar quickly blocking the bullet with her sword, she chuckled and said “Big talk for a dead man.” Badger then said “He’s not alone.” Shadowstar then said “I’m not either.” Just then Badger was covered in purple energy and began float in the air. Psychosis then walked out behind Shadowstar and said “Remember me Badger!” He then began to crush Badger with his telekinetic hold making him yell in pain. Psychosis then said “I’ve been waiting 6 long months to destroy you.” Psychosis then threw him threw the room, making him fly into the weapons room. He then reached for a energy rifle but his hand began to purple and was unable to move it. Psychosis then said “Nice try.” He then threw him back and said “Last time we met, you stabbed me in the shoulder and broke 2 of my ribs.” He then slammed him hard into the ground and then said “Time for me to repay you.” He then walked over to the energy gun Badger tried to grab and picked it up. Badger then used all his strength to move his hand slowly to his utility belt. Psychosis then aimed the gun at Badger and then said “I’m going to enjoy this.” Badger then grabbed a flash-bang grenade from his utility belt and rolled it on the floor. Psychosis was then blinded by it releasing his hold on Black Badger who quickly lunged at him with a hard right knocking him out cold. Badger then looked up and saw Alex was jumping behind things shooting at Shadowstar, with her blocking each bucket with ease. Shadowstar then said “Nothing you can do, will stop me from gutting you.” Alex then said “That won't stop me from trying.” Alex then got up and shot a barrage of bullets with Shadowstar blocking each one and then kicking Alex on the floor yelling “Enough!” Alex then said “Fuck off.” Shadowstar then said “Time to shut you up for good.” Badger then shot a energy gun at him knocking her down onto the floor. He then threw the gun down and said “That’s the second time tonight.” Alex then said “What?” Badger then said “The second time I saved your butt.” Alex then said “Yeah, I didn't know we were counting.” Shadowstar then threw a shuriken in Alex chest making him fall to the floor in pain. began to rise to her feet and said “I’m going to fucking kill you!” She then leaped at Badger with her energy sword with Badger quickly dodging it and trying to punch her. She then moved blocked it and kicked him back. She then leaped in the air with her sword aimed at Badger. Badger then rolled back and then tackled her down to the ground. Shadowstar then punched him in the throat and punched him off her. She then jumped back up to her feet with her sword in hand and said “It’s over!” Alex then yelled “Your right!” a huge blast of energy then hurled Shadowstar into the found her her suit badly damaged and her sword on the floor, no longer glowing green. Alex then fell to the floor with a huge energy gun in his hand. Badger then said “Nice shot!” Alex then said “Yeah, well I try.” Badger then helped him up saying “Their were only 5 prisoners in the base.” Alex then said “You think the other guys got the other two?” Badger then said “Let’s hope so.” Alex then radioed in “This is Rultor, we’ve got 3 hostile so down here, is the base clear?” A voice then said “Negative, Baron is down bu-Oh no… what the hell is th-”Badger then said “Stay here!” He then ran down to containment room and couldn't see anything due to it being covered in fog. Badger then heard screaming and bullet fire, but in a matter of seconds it all ceased. Badger then saw a figure in the fog standing with a huge sword in his hand. Badger then ran at the figure and leaped at it, jumping right through it. He then slammed into the ground, with nothing in his hands. He then looked back and saw the figure was gone, as the fog began to cease. Alex then radioed in “What the hell happened?!” Badger then radioed back “Everyone’s dead down here.” Alex then said “Who the fuck did that?!” Badger then said “Mist.” Meanwhile Mist had made it outside and had made it a couple miles away from the base. He then turned back to his normal form and then a voice said “Nice work.” Mist then looked up and saw a man in a hood and mask covering his face. Mist then said “Who the hell are you?!” The man then said “Don't worry I’m a friend, I mean who do you think opened up your cell?” Mist then said “Why?” The man then said “To see if you were capable.” Mist then said “Capable of what?!” The man then said “Capable of surviving.” Mist then said “I’ll say it again, who the hell are you?” The man then said “You can call me Silver Serpent.” Mist then said “Never heard of you.” Silver Serpent then said “That’s because I’m new in town, but I’m hoping I can leave my mark soon.” Mist then said “So what do you want with me?” Silver Serpent then said “The people I work for, are going to need you.” Mist then said “For what?” Silver Serpent then threw an envelope at him which Mist ripped opened and saw it was filled with money. Serpent then said “Whatever they want.” Mist then smirked and said “When do I start.” Serpent then said “Follow me.” The two then blended into the shadows, vanishing into the night.